New life in the past
by Tamana Surikay
Summary: Naruto di beri kesempatan bahagia di dunia barunya oleh dewi kebijaksanaan dan dilahirkan kembali di keluarga Clan Uchiha ,tapi bagaimana jika dunia baru naruto adalah dunia masa lalu. bagaimana perjuangannya di dunia barunya itu langsung baca aja Warning: OC, OOC, Fem Naruto, Dan bahasa gaje.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : yo minna saya akan membuat fic baru lagi walaupun fic pertama saya masih baru hehehe.

Genre: Adventure, Family dan Romance

Disclaimed: Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik Masashi Khishimoto

Pair: ? (masih belum dipikirkan)

Warning: OC, OOC,ABAL, GAJE, Fem Naruto, DAN MUNGKIN JUGA ADA TYPO.

**Naruto POV**

Aku bukakan kelopak mataku dan ku pandangi sekelilingku di sini aku tak tau ada dimana sekarang. aku pun berdiri lalu menelusuri tempat ini yang seperti sebuah lorong dengan penerangan yang minim. aku melangkahkan kakiku dan berjalan terus tanpa arah karena aku tak tau sekarang aku berada di mana dan mata ku menangkap sebuah cahaya, aku terus melangkah ke arah cahaya itu dan ku tutupkan mata ku karena cahaya yang terang. aku membukakan mataku dan aku melihat di sekelilingku hanya ada berwarna putih dan di tengah-tengah terdapat seorang wanita berambut hitam lurus yang duduk di sebuah kursi besar.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Uzumaki Naruto"kata wanita itu.

"Eh! bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui namaku"tanyaku dan aku melihat dia tersenyum yang bisa membuat para lelaki blusing karena dia sangat cantik dengan senyumnya itu.

"Karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu Uzumaki Naruto"ucapnya membuat aku bingung.

"Benarkah tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu"kataku dan memandanginya atas sampai bawah untuk mengingat apakah aku pernah bertemu dengannya atau tidak.

"hahahaha,... kau lucu sekali Uzumaki Naruto dan seharusnya kau bertanya kepadaku 'ini di mana atau tempat apa ini' Uzumaki Naruto"ucapnya dan aku baru teringat akan hal itu.

"ah aku lupa, jadi ini dimana seingatku tubuhku bercahaya dan menghilang setelah aku mengalahkan Uchiha Madara"kataku dengan jujur, sebenarnya aku bingung kenapa setelah aku mengalahkan Madara tubuhku bercahaya dan saat aku membukakan mataku aku berada di sini, ugh sungguh aneh.

"sekarang kau berada di istana ku atau lebih tepat adalah istana para dewa"ucapnya dan aku pun kaget tak menyangka tempat ini adalah istana para dewa, tapi kenapa aku disini, ah lebih baik aku bertanya padanya.

"ah, ano kalau ini istana para dewa lalu kenapa aku berada di sini dan kau dewa apa"tanya ku

"kau bertanya 'kenapa kau berada di sini' jawabannya adalah aku akan memberimu kesempatan untuk hidup bahagia karena kau belum merasakan hidup bahagia di duniamu dulu dan aku dewi kebijaksanaan"ucapnya

"oh, baiklah aku akan menerima kesempatan ini"ucap ku dengan semangat.

"hohoho, bangus kalau begitu, tapi sebelum aku mengirimkanmu aku akan memberitahumu kau akan terlahir di keluarga Uchiha"katanya dan aku membelakan tak percaya, aku akan di lahirkan di keluarga Uchiha.

"benarkah? aku akan di lahirkan di keluarga Uchiha"tanyaku dan dia menjawabnya dengan anggukan bertanda 'iya'.

"baiklah sekarang aku siap"ucapku dengan semangat

"oh ya, aku juga akan merubah gendermu menjadi wanita"ucapnya dan membuatku kaget karena aku akan dilahirkan menjadi wanita, ugh sungguh terlalu.

"eh! wanita? kenapa kau mengubahku menjadi wanita"tanyaku dengan berani karena aku tak mau jadi wanita.

"hahaha, itu karena kau sering melakukan pelecehan tehadap wanita"ucapnya dan menatapku dengan tajam, ugh mengerikan tatapannya.

"b-benarkah? t-tapi setahuku aku tidak melakukan pelecehan terhadap wanita"ucapku terbata-bata

"oh, benarkah? tapi bukannya kau sering menggunakan Oiroke No Jutsu mu atau Harem No Jutsu mu bukan begitu Uzumaki Naruto"ucapnya dengan menyeringai yang menurutku menakutkan dan perkataanya tepat sekali.

"b-b-ben-nar j-jug-ga s-sih"ucapku gagap melihat dia menyeringai seperti itu membuat dia jadi menyeramkan

"baiklah, dengan begitu aku akan mengirimmu ke dunia dan ingatanmu juga masih utuh, jadi selamat bersenang-senang"ucapnya lalu jari telunjuknya menunjuk kearahku dan kemudian tubuhku bercahaya dan mulai menghilang.

**Naruto POV End**

.

~Sky~

.

Di sebuah desa konoha tepatnya di rumah sakit konoha terdapat wanita berambut pirang yang akan melahirkan dan di luar ruangan persalinan terdapat laki-laki berambut hitam bermata hitam juga berbaju khas seorang jounin sedang mondar mandir tak jelas dan terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang sangat khawatir. beberapa dedik kemudian terdengar suara bayi dan keluarlah 2 wanita yang di duga sebagai orang yang membantu persalinan istrinya dan terlihat salah satu wanita itu menggedong bayi yang baru lahir.

"Selamat anak anda perempuan yang sehat"kata salah satu wanita yang tidak menggendong bayi dan pergi.

lalu laki-laki berambut hitam itu masuk keruangan dan terdapat wanita berambut hitam yang dia cintai sedang tidur. lalu laki-laki itu mendekati wanita itu dan duduk di samping nya yang telah di sediakan.

"Sena-chan anak kita perempuan seperti apa yang kau inginkan"kata laki-laki itu lalu menggengam tangan wanita hitam yang di ketahui bernama Sena. wanita itu pun membuka kelopak matanya dan menampilkan warna biru laut yang indah.

"Kizuke-kun" lirih sena

"hn"

"apakah anak kita perempuan"tanya sena

"hn, anak kita perempuan"

"hah, syukurlah anak kita perempuan"kata sena dengan tersenyum

"hn"

tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu bergerak membuat kizuke dan Sena melihat kearah pintu dan terdapat perawat medis sedang menggendong bayi yang baru di bersihkan. perawat itu pun berjalan menuju mereka.

"ini bayi anda dan sebaiknya dia langsung di beri asi"kata perawat lalu menyerahkan bayi berambut hitam itu kepada ibunya.

"ya, terima kasih"

"kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"ucap perawat lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"jadi beri nama apa untuk anak kita ini"ucap sena dengan mengelus-elus rambut bayi berambut hitam dan memberikan asinya kepada bayinya

"hmm,,... bagaimana kalau naruto, Uchiha Naruto"usul kizuke.

"naruto, nama yang bagus dan kuharap nanti dia akan menjadi ninja yang hebat sepertimu Kizuke-Kun"

"dan jangan lupa dia akan cantik sepertimu Sena-Chan"

"ya"

.

~Sky~

.

5 tahun kemudian

Di sebuah hutan terlihat dua orang yang berbeda umurnya sedang melakukan sparing. terlihat laki-laki paruh baya berambut hitam dengan mata berwarna merah dengan pupil 3 tome yang mengelilingi itu menyerang anak perempuan berambut hitam dan mata berwarna merah terdapat 3 tome yang mengelilingi dan sepertinya dia masih berumur 5 tahun lalu laki-laki paruh baya itu membuat segel tangan.

_**"Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu"**_

lalu keluar bola-bola api dari mulut laki-laki tersebut dan menuju kearah anak perempuan berambut hitam. anak perempuan itu melihat bola-bola api itu menuju dirinya tak tinggal diam dia langsung meloncat kesamping untuk menghindari bola-bola api tersebut beruntung dia sempat mengaktifkan Sharingannya membuat dia bisa menghindar.

Setelah berasil menghindar dari bola api tersebut, anak perempuan tersebut langsung membuat segel tangan.

_**"Katon: Endan No Jutsu"**_

Keluar peluru-peluru api dari mulut anak perempuan itu menuju kearah laki-laki paruh baya. laki-laki paruh baya melihat anak perempuan itu menyerang dengan peluru-peluru api lalu meloncat keatas untuk menghindari serangan peluru-peluru api tersebut.

"Sparingnya sudah cukup sampai disini Naru-chan, kau telah berkembang dengan cepat"kata laki-laki paruh baya kepada anak perempuan yang sempat menjadi lawannya.

"Hosh,... baiklah,.. hosh,... tou-san,... hosh,..."kata anak perampuan yang di ketahui bernama naruto lalu berjalan kearah tou-sannya a.k.a Kizuke

"kau hebat naru-chan, sekarang sharingan mu telah menjadi 3 tome"ucap Kizuke dengan bangga dan mengacak rambut naruto.

"Huh, tou-san jangan mengacak-acak rambut naru"ucap naruto lalu mengembungkan pipinya tanda dia marah tapi itu malah membuat Kizuke gemas

"Hahaha,... iya iya, baiklah ayo kita pulang naru-chan"ucap Kizuke

"Hai' tou-san tapi naru gendong, kan cape habis sparing dengan tou-san"rengek naruto dan membuat Kizuke menghela nafas mengingat tingkah putrinya ini yang manja

"baiklah ayo sini tou-san gendong"ucap Kizuke lalu berjongkok agar bisa menggendong naruto dan naruto melihat tou-sannya berjongkok lalu berjalan mendekati dan menaiki punggung Kizuke.

"sudah siap"tanya Kizuke menengok kebelakang untuk melihat apakah naruto sudah siap untuk di gendong

"Sudah, ayo tou-san"balas naruto semangat

Kizuke pun berjalan sambil menggendong naruto di belakangnya dan membalas sapaan dari para penduduk konoha hingga tak terasa telah sampai di gerbang mansion Uchiha. lalu kizuke memasuki mansion Uchiha itu dan membalas sapaan dari para Uchiha dengan anggukan dan memasuki salah-satu rumah yang tak terlalu besar yang di ketahui ada yang menunggu mereka di dalam.

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri"

Terlihat wanita berambut hitam sampai ke pinggang di biarkan tergerai memakai Kimono merah dihiasi bunga sakura membuat kesan cantik di mata para lelaki. wanita itu lalu memandangi dua orang yang baru saja masuk kedalam rumah dengan intens

"kenapa kalian baru pulang"tanya wanita itu dan masih dengan menatap dua orang yang sedang bergendong

"Tadi naru-chan ingin sparing sebentar jadi kita tadi sparing"jawab laki-laki paruh baya yang sedang menggendong anak perempuan yang ternyata sedang tidur.

"hahh, Kizuke-kun seharusnya saat sparing kau jangan terlalu keras kepadanya. lihat dia tertidur karena kecapean kan"kata wanita itu nada lembut lalu berjalan mendekati laki-laki yang sedang menggendong anak perempuan.

"ya memang aku terlalu keras kepadanya saat melatihnya tapi itu juga untuk membuat dia menjadi kunoichi yang hebat"elakan kizuke lalu menurunkan pelan-pelan naruto yang masih tertidur dan menyerahkan kepada sena. sena mendengar elakan suaminya itu hanya menghela nafas dan segera membawa naruto ke kamarnya.

..

TBC

..

Yo minna kita bertemu lagi dengan Author yang keren and kece ini #dilempar sepatu. di capther ini saya merubah sedikit alur ceritanya karena setelah saya periksa cerita ini kurang keren menurut author jadi saya ubah sedikit ceritanya hehehehe. ok sekian dulu dari author keren and kece #dilempar sepatu lagi. mohon beri Review nya untuk melanjutkan atau tidak FFn ini.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Last Chapter_  
**

_"Tadaima"_

_"Okaeri"_

_Terlihat wanita berambut hitam sampai ke pinggang di biarkan tergerai memakai Kimono merah dihiasi bunga sakura membuat kesan cantik di mata para lelaki. wanita itu lalu memandangi dua orang yang baru saja masuk kedalam rumah dengan intens_

_"kenapa kalian baru pulang"tanya wanita itu dan masih dengan menatap dua orang yang sedang bergendong_

_"Tadi naru-chan ingin sparing sebentar jadi kita tadi sparing"jawab laki-laki paruh baya yang sedang menggendong anak perempuan yang ternyata sedang tidur._

_"hahh, Kizuke-kun seharusnya saat sparing kau jangan terlalu keras kepadanya. lihat dia tertidur karena kecapean kan"kata wanita itu nada lembut lalu berjalan mendekati laki-laki yang sedang menggendong anak perempuan._

_"ya memang aku terlalu keras kepadanya saat melatihnya tapi itu juga untuk membuat dia menjadi kunoichi yang hebat"elakan kizuke lalu menurunkan pelan-pelan naruto yang masih tertidur dan menyerahkan kepada sena. sena mendengar elakan suaminya itu hanya menghela nafas dan segera membawa naruto ke kamarnya._

_.._

Genre: Adventure, Family dan Romance

Disclaimed: Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik Masashi Khishimoto

Pair: ? (mungkin Kakashi x Female Naruto)

Warning: OC, ABAL, GAJE, Fem Naruto, Bahasa tidak baku, DAN MUNGKIN JUGA ADA TYPO

..

**Naruto POV**

sudah 6 tahun aku di lahirkan kembali dan aku merasakan namanya kehangatan sebuah keluarga. yah walau pun aku jadi perempuan sih tapi aku senang karena bisa merasakan kasih sayang orang tua seperti mereka mengkhawatirkanku jika aku terluka dan masih banyak lagi yah walau pun aku juga merasakan kasih sayang dulu dari Iruka-Sensei dan Hokage-Jiji. oh ya aku sekarang telah menyempurnakan sharingan menjadi 3 tome well, mempunyai sharingan tak buruk juga malah dengan sharingan ini aku bisa melihat pergerakan musuh dan aku sempat kaget mengetahui bahwa aku hidup pada saat ayahku dan ibuku dulu masih menjadi Jounin dan mungkin aku akan menyelamatkan Obito dengan begitu Obito tidak akan mengeluarkan kurama saat ibuku dulu melahirkan.

**Naruto POV End**

Terlihat Naruto sedang memakai baju berwarna biru tua dan di belakang punggungnya terdapat lambang kipas Khas Klan Uchiha dan memakai celana pendek diatas lutut kaki membuat terlihat jelas kaki jenjang putih mulusnya. rambut hitamnya di biarkan tergerai sampai di punggung dan mata biru lautnya yang indah memandangi dirinya di cermin. setelah yakin telah selesai Naruto lalu pergi keluar kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk makan pagi

Terlihat di ruang makan 3 orang sedang melakukan aktivitasnya yaitu makan dengan keheningan karena klan Uchiha jarang berbicara sambil makan dan itu telah kebiasan para Uchiha. setelah selesai makan pagi Naruto langsung pergi ke hutan untuk berlatih sendiri dan menyempurnakan jutsu katon nya. setelah sampai Naruto melakukan pemanasan seperti biasa yaitu 50 kali Push up dan Sheet up. setelah selesai melakukan pemanasan, naruto membuat segel tangan.

_**"Katon: Ryū no hi"**_

keluar naga api ukuran cukup besar keluar dari mulut Naruto dan naga api itu langsung membakar pohon-pohon yang ada di depannya. Naruto melihat hasil karyanya tersenyum.

Prok Prok Prok Prok

Naruto menoleh kearah sumber suara yang dia tanggap dari indra pendengarannya dan terlihat seorang anak laki-laki seumuran dengannya berambut hitam, bermata hitam memakai kaos putih polos di belakang punggungnya terdapat lambang kipas khas Klan Uchiha dan menggunakan celana pendek sampai selutut beserta sandal standar shinobi. dia melihat naruto menengok kearahnya dia hanya senyum tipis lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Kau hebat Naru-chan, kau berhasil menyempurnakan naga apimu dalam 7 hari" ucap anak laki-laki kepada naruto

"Tentu saja"ucap Naruto bangga

"hahaha, dasar naru-chan"tawa anak laki-laki itu lalu mencubit pipi kanan naruto

"ittai, sakit Raku"ucap naruto sambil mencoba melepaskan cubitan dari anak laki-laki yang di ketahui bernama Raku.

"hahaha,... dasar Naru-chan, oh ya kudengar kau akan masuk akademi"tanya Raku lalu melepaskan cubitannya.

"ya aku akan masuk akademi"jawab Naruto sambil mengusap pipinya yang merah karena di cubit oleh Raku dan Raku pun hanya ber'oh' ria mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Mungkin aku juga akan masuk akademi"ucap Raku seraya duduk di atas rumput yang tadi di injaknya

"benarkah?"tanya naruto menatap Raku yang duduk di sebelahnya

"Hn"jawab Raku sambil menatap langit biru

"kalau begitu kita berjuang untuk mendapatkan Rookie of The Year, bagaimana? apa kau berani"Usul Naruto terus menatap Raku yang sedang menatap langit. mendengar tantangan dari Naruto, Raku menengok kearah Naruto.

"Baiklah tapi jika aku yang mendapatkan Rookie of The Year, kau jangan menangis ya"ujar Raku

"Tak akan, aku pasti yang akan mendapatkan Rookie of The Year karena aku akan menjadi Kunoichi terhebat dan mendamaikan dunia"ucap Naruto semangat sambil berbaring di atas rumput dan menatap langit yang biru.

'suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan menjadi Kunoichi terhebat dan mendamaikan dunia yang kejam ini'batin Raku dan melakukan hal sama yang di lakukan Naruto yaitu berbaring di atas rumput dan menatap langit yang biru.

Tak terasa berbaring di atas rumput sambil menatap langit sudah menjelang sore. Naruto pun bangun dan berdiri melihat langit yang berwarna orange, melihat naruto berdiri Raku pun juga bangun dan berdiri di hadapan Naruto.

"sudah sore kita lebih baik pulang"ujar Raku dan di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto yang bertanda 'iya'.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya pergi ke mansion Uchiha dan pulang kerumah masing-masing.

**.~Sky~.**

Ke Esokan harinya naruto bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke Akademi. dia menggunakan T-shirt berwarna putih polos di punggungnya terdapat lambang kipas khas clan Uchiha dan celana pendek di atas lutut kaki, rambutnya di biarkan tergerai. setelah yakin telah complit naruto berjalan keluar kamar dan sarapan bersama keluarganya.

"Naru-chan maaf, Tou-chan tidak bisa mengantar Naru ke Akademi karena Tou-chan mendapat misi dari Hokage"kata Kizuke melihat putrinya yang sedang makan.

"Tak apa-apa kok Tou-chan, lagi pula naru bisa diantar sama kaa-chan, iya kan kaa-chan"ucap Naruto senyum lalu menatap kaa-channya. melihat putrinya menatapnya Sena pun mengangguk.

"umn,.. benar apa yang di katakan Naru-chan biar aku saja yang mengantarkan Naru-chan" mendengar itu Kizuke sedikit merasa lega karena putrinya tidak terlalu kecewa.

Setelah selesai sarapan pagi dan membantu kaa-channya membersihkan peralatan makan yang tadi di gunakan. Naruto dan Sena pergi berangkat ke Akademi sesampainya di sana banyak anak-anak yang berangkat dengan orang tua-nya. sungguh dia sekarang sangat senang karena dia masuk ke Akademi dengan kaa-channya. dia dan Kaa-channya pun berhenti di depan Akademi.

"Nanti Naru-chan jangan nakal dan dengarkan apa yang di katakan Sensei-mu, oke" Nasihat Sena kepada Naruto yang di jawab dengan anggukan yang bertanda 'iya'.

Setelah Sena berjalan menjauh naruto pun masuk ke dalam Akademi di lorong Naruto melihat Raku sedang berjalan menuju Kelas, dia pun langsung segera memanggil Raku

"Raku" mendengar ada yang memanggilnya dari belakang, Raku pun menengok ke belakang dan dia melihat Naruto berlari menuju ke arahnya, Raku pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik mengadap Naruto yang berlari kearahnya.

"Ada apa"tanya Raku dengan nada datar

"Apa kau mau masuk kekelas bersama"Ajak Naruto sambil menatap Raku yang memasang wajah datarnya. mendengar ajakan dari naruto dia pun hanya menjawabnya dengan mengangguk sebagai bertanda 'iya'.

Melihat Raku mengangguk, Naruto pun berjalan di samping Raku dan Raku hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"Ne Raku nanti setelah pulang akademi kita pergi ke tempat biasa kita latihan, bagaimana"Usul Naruto menengok kearah Raku yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"tidak, lebih baik kita pergi ke kedai makan lagi pula kau telah menyempurnakan jutsu Katon-mu, bukan" Naruto pun cemberut mendengar perkataan Raku, memang benar jika dia telah menyempurnakan Jutsu Katon-nya tapi dia ingin menjadi kuat agar dia bisa melindungi orang-orang berharga baginya dan mengubah dunia menjadi damai.

"Mou, tapi kan aku ingin cepat menjadi kuat agar aku bisa melindungi orang-orang berharga bagiku dan mendamaikan dunia ini" mendengar perkataan Naruto, dia pun hanya menghela nafas karena dia lupa sifat manjanya. yah bisa di bilang sifat manjanya itu akan di perlihatkan pada orang-orang terdekatnya saja.

"Tidak, kau harus istirahat setelah latihanmu kemarin"Tolak Raku membuat Naruto tambah cemberut dan Raku hanya senyum tipis melihat wajah cemberutnya yang menurutnya imut.

Sesampainya di kelas Naruto langsung menyeret Raku untuk duduk di sebelahnya. dia pun memilih tempat yang dekat dengan jendela dia pun duduk dan melihat di sekelilingnya. banyak wajah-wajah yang tak asing baginya, seperti anak laki-laki berambut silver dan memakai masker dia pasti adalah Hatake Kakashi manta gurunya dulu dan sekarang dia se-umuran dengannya. tak kusangka Kakashi-sensei tampan juga saat dia masih anak-anak, Ehh,.. tunggu kenapa dia berpikiran bahwa Kakashi-sensei yang sekarang tampan padahal sama saja saat dia menjadi gurunya dulu, ugh,.. aku harus buang jauh-jauh pemikiran itu. Naruto pun akhirnya sadar lamunannya saat gurunya masuk ke kelas.

"Baiklah minna, perkenalkan nama sensei Kisito Ryuko dan sensei yang akan menjadi guru bimbing kalian"ucap Pria paru baya yang mengaku dirinya adalah Kisito Ryuko.

"dan untuk mengawali pelajaran sensei, kalian harus memperkenalkan diri kalian. baiklah dimulai dari yang di belakang pojok jendela"lanjut Kisito dan menunjuk naruto. naruto yang duduk di belakang pojok pun segera berdiri

"Namaku Uchiha Naruto salam kenal" ucap naruto dengan semangat.

"Ehm,... cita-cita yang bagus Naruto-chan, sekarang kau bisa duduk kembali" mendengar perintah dari Kisito, naruto segera duduk kembali.

"selanjutnya" Raku pun segera berdiri

"Uchiha Raku"ucap Raku dengan nada datar

"Ehm, baiklah kau boleh duduk kembali Raku-kun, selanjutnya" Raku pun segera duduk kembali

"Namaku Sarutobi Asuma salam kenal" ucap anak laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik ke belakang.

"Baiklah kau boleh duduk kembali Asuma-kun, Selanjutnya" Asuma pun duduk kembali

"Namaku Nohara Rin salam kenal"

"YOSSH, Namaku Might Guy salam kenal"

"Namaku Yuhi Kurenai salam kenal"

"Namaku Hatake Kakashi salam kenal"

Pelajaran pun selesai setelah bercerita tentang sejarah shinobi yang menurut Naruto membosankan membuat Naruto tidur sampai pelajaran selesai sedangkan Raku hanya menghela nafas melihat Naruto tidur. mereka berdua pun pulang bersama tapi sebelum pulang mereka berdua pergi ke kedai makan yang terdekat. di perjalanan Naruto tak sengaja menabrak seseorang dan membuat naruto jatuh terduduk

"aduh, gomen"maaf naruto sambil mencoba berdiri dan melihat siapa yang ditabraknya.

"kalau jalan pakai mata, bodoh"kata anak laki-laki yang ditabraknya yang ternyata adalah Kakashi.

"hei aku kan sudah minta maaf kenapa kau mengataiku bodoh hah"bentak Naruto tidak terima jika dia dikatai bodoh

"Jika kau tidak bodoh, kau tak mungkin menabrak seseorangkan"ucap dingin Kakashi

"kau..."desis Naruto, Gezz sungguh tak ku sangka kakashi-sensei sangat menyebalkan batin naruto. tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memegang pundak Naruto, aku pun melihat siapa pemilik tangan yang memegang pundakku dan ternyata pemilik tangan itu adalah Raku.

"Sudah Naru-Chan, jangan kau dengarkan dia lebih baik kita pergi ke kedai makan"ucap Raku menenangkan Naruto yang sepertinya sedikit terbawa emosi.

"ya kau benar Raku lebih baik kita pergi ke kedai makan saja"ucap Naruto lalu menyeret Raku ke kedai makan sedangkan Kakashi pun hanya bersikap seolah-olah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

..

TBC

..

Yo minna author yang keren and kece ini meng-update fic gaje ini dan soal pairing kayaknya masih 2 chapter lagi. maaf updatenya lamaaa sekali soalnya author sibuk.

Maaf jika ada kata yang salah atau sebagainya dan menurut kalian apakah fic ini mau di lanjut atau tidak. silakan Review


End file.
